


love's a stupid thing when you're an angsty teenage boy

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: (psst tom's rlly ooc bc its his first party and hes like 16), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, Trans Edd, ace and sex repulsed tom bc... why not????????, cute lil autistic edd, genderfluid matt, jen is a trans goth beaut, matt and tom live together bc why not, matt's a drunk cutie, nsfw w/ matt and jen, tom probably needs a hug, toms a fucking nonbinary punk bitch.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt throws a cheeky little party while their parents are away and some shit goes down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tom uses he/they pronouns btw bc it suits them in this

"Matt!" Tom shouted over the music and tried to ignore the couple making out obnoxiously close to him. "MATT!" 

"He's upstairs." A guy with a heavy american accent told him. Tom hated the accents in this country, they all sounded like shitty overdone colonial men. He had a shitty half-grown mustache and looked like he could probably kick Tom's ass. The stranger smirked. "What, is he your boyfriend?"

"Wha- no, we're just... I live with him." The kid's eyes widened a little.

"Oh! You're that foreign exchange student Matt's always talkin' about, huh? Thomas or something." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Eduardo."

Tom's lip curled. He didn't want to think about what this kid's been doing with his hands at a high school party. They've probably been down at least three girl's pants. Maybe even a few guys, too. Tom wouldn't blame him, he was irritably attractive. 

"It's... just Tom." Eduardo cocked an eyebrow at him. "... I'm gonna go now. It was nice meeting you." 

"See ya around, loser." Tom cringed. Was that an affectionate nickname or an insult? He could never tell with these friggin Americans. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The eyeless boy shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and made his way upstairs, trying (and failing) to avoid the people fingering each other. Right there. In front of everyone. What the fuck even ARE drunk american teenagers???

He should have known. The way Matt's door was slightly ajar, the pair of unnoticed panties and bra lazily thrown on the floor. 

He went inside anyways.

"Hey Matt, can you-" He froze in the middle of his sentence. "Holy shit." 

-NSFW STARTS HERE-

Matt was laying on TOM'S BED, you know, THE PLACE WHERE HE SLEEPS. His cheeks were flushed, and Tom was pretty sure he was drooling. A tall girl with killer hips was hovering over his... (oh god) ass, about to shove her dick right in there, apparently. 

They weren't even using a condom. 

Matt coughed nervously. 

"U-uh.. hi?" Tom's jaw nearly dropped. Not just because his roommate was about to get his ass pounded on his bed, either. Because he was oddly fascinated with it. 

"Matt, who's this?" The girl asked, plopping down on the bed. Tom tried not to look at her. 

"This? They're... uh...." Tom wanted to die. 

"I'm his roommate." Matt nodded.

"Right! Uh, Jen, this is Tom." The girl was working on throwing some of Matt's boxers on. "Tom, meet Jen." 

"It's a pleasure," Tom muttered sarcastically. Jen leaned back after successfully fitting on underwear over her.. y'know. 

"So, what are you, British?" Tom's cheeks reddened even more. How the shit was she being so casual about this?? 

"Mhm!" He forced out, suddenly having a strange difficulty with breathing. 

"Hot." Tom looked at Matt.

"Sorry, can I talk to you outside for a minute??" Matt squinted. 

"Tom. I'm nude." Tom wanted to punch him. Tom wanted to punch him really, really hard. 

"Then throw a fucking blanket over yourself and come out into the hallway!"

-NSFW (technically) ENDS HERE- 

The two teens met each other outside of their bedroom. Matt crossed his arms and looked at his friend. Tom glared back at him.

"What? Don't look at me like that." 

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO FUCK ON MY BED." A brunette boy who looked oddly sober cleared his throat loudly and walked away, muttering something about privacy. Matt looked around. 

"Shh! Someone's gonna hear and then Mom's gonna find out!" Tom scoffed. 

"Mrs. Harkness SHOULD know that her child is throwing a party! I mean, there's underage drinking, and sex, and I'm pretty sure I saw someone smoking POT earlier!" They whispered the last part. Matt clicked his tongue. 

"God Tom, you're such a virgin. Do you want me to get you something to drink?" If Tom had eyes he'd roll them.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Tom's voice broke. They felt like they were going to cry- they were so anxious and tired. Matt closed his eyes. 

"Hey, okay. I get it." He spoke softly. "Look, how about I throw some clothes on and then we can get you outside or something, where you can breathe a little?" Tom rubbed their arm. 

"Can I just spend the night somewhere else, please?" Matt nodded. 

"Yeah, okay, if you want to. I can't drive, though, I'm fucking wasted. Can you ride your bike over to Edd's or something?" 

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go pack a bag right now."

\--------------------------------------------------

When they opened the door, Jen was smoking. She hadn't even bothered to throw a shirt on. Tom felt gross. 

"Is that a cigarette?" Jen looked up. 

"Yeah, why? You want one?" Tom shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." She laughed and looked up at Matt.

"Hon, you gotta get this kid a Smirnoff or something. He's so uptight." Matt smiled and shrugged. 

"Maybe. But he's all right." 

After Tom packed a bag and Matt had guzzled two more wine coolers, they were ready to go. Jen and her boyfriend had both put all of their clothes back on and were making out, thankfully not on their bed again. 

"Matt?" He asked. "I-I'm gonna go." Matt sat up and pushed Jen off. 

"C'mere, Tommy." The ginger slurred. Tom awkwardly made their way over to the bed. Matt kissed them softly on the cheek. "Be safe. And pick up doughnuts on your way home tomorrow, I'm hungry." 

"Did you just kis-" Right after he thought he couldn't feel anymore like a five year-old kid about to go to school for the first time, Jen pecked his other cheek lightly.

"See ya around, kid." 

ohgodohgodohgod. 

They stood up and silently made their way to the door.

"Oh, and Tom?" Jen called out. Tom turned around. She grinned. "Don't be so uptight. Grab a beer or somethin." Tom groaned quietly.

"Whatever. Just don't fuck on my bed, and use a condom." With that, they slammed the door behind them.

\--------------------------------------------------

They managed to make it outside surprisingly easily. The quiet night was so much better than a bunch of unruly teenagers being stereotypically horny. Plus, the cool air was nice, and Tom always loved riding his bike. It was calming. 

It was only around 9:00 when he left, and Edd didn't live very far away, only a block or two down from the Harkness' house. But, to be honest, it really didn't matter when he arrived. Edd's parents were probably willing to open the door to Tom at any time. They were just glad their kid had a friend.

As he rang the Golden family's doorbell and waited patiently on their front porch, he couldn't help but feel... oddly excited.

"Sorry, sir, my parents aren't- oh!" Edd looked up at Tom and smiled. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Can I, uh.. can I stay here? Just for tonight?"

Edd rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, I don't know, my parents aren't here right now, and..." He saw the way Tom's face fell and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. "You know what? I'm sure they won't mind.

" Tom

enveloped the smaller boy in a hug, clinging to him like an upset child. Which, I guess, he technically was.

"Thank you," he mumbled into Edd's shoulder. Edd hugged him back awkwardly. 

"Uh. Come in, I guess." 

By that point Tom was ready to pass out from exhaustion, and Edd noticed. He quietly chewed on his stim necklace and waited for Tom to start a conversation. He didn't, much to Edd's dismay, only leaned against the wall and tried to keep his eyelids from drooping anymore. Edd cleared his throat. 

"D-do you wanna... sleep? I mean, yes, I think, but is it still okay for you to sleep in my bed? Are you okay with that?" Tom smiled gratefully and nodded. 

"Yeah, that'd be... great, actually. I'll go get dressed." And with that, they were gone. Not forever, of course. They'd just gone to the bathroom to get changed into pajamas. Obviously. 

Edd sighed shakily and ran a hand through his hair. He was honestly super grateful that Tom decided to spend the night at his house. Being home alone really spooked him, and staying locked in his bedroom wasn't doing him any good.

He just wanted to be held, feel protected.

"Hey, Edd?" Tom's voice broke the silence Edd was sitting in, grabbing his attention. He cleared his throat. 

"Yeah?" Tom yawned.

"Can we just go to bed now? I'm really tired." Edd rubbed his eyes, feeling pretty sleepy himself. 

"Yeah. Let's go." The pair made their way to Edd's room and settled down in his bed.

"Hey," Tom whispered, staring into Edd's eyes. Edd felt his stomach flutter a little.

"Hm?" Tom snuggled closer to the boy, closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight." Edd instinctively clung to Tom's warm body, rubbing his shirt between his fingers.

"Goodnight, Tom." His throat felt full and he swallowed thickly. "I love you." 

"Love you too," Tom mumbled, nuzzling Edd's chest. "Take off your binder, you fool."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK GOD FOR MANIA I LITERALLY WOULD HAVE DELETED THIS IF I WEREN'T SO ENERGETIC RN DEAR LORD


End file.
